L'histoire de Rose Priestonn
by The bad name
Summary: Rose Priestonn, descendante de la plus noble famille des Sang-pures, attaque sa dernière année à Poudlard, dans la maison des Griffondor avec son meilleurs ami de toujours, Jasper Hawards. Mais que lui réserve cette année ? Qui est ce nouveau professeur de DCFM ? Qu'est l'ordre du phénix ? Mais que lui arrive t-elle ? A vous de le découvrir :)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! Je publie enfin ma nouvelle histoire, et devinez quoi ? C'est dingue ce que je suis impatiente d'avoir votre avis, donc voilà, bonne lecture ^^_

_Disclamer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf les Priestonn et Jasper Hawards._

0o0o0o0o0o

Rose regardait autours d'elle, espérant repérer son grand ami de toujours. Elle se trouvait sur le quai 9 ¾ prête à prendre le Poudlard express pour sa dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie.

Voyant le train prêt à partir, elle sauta dedans au dernier moment, et se retrouva coincée au milieu d'une foule d'étudiant, tous à la recherche d'un compartiment. Elle eu soudainement l'idée d'utiliser son nouveaux titre de préfète en chef. Cette année ne sera pas comme les autres, avec un tel titre, elle se retrouvait à l'abri de pas mal de chose, et très avantagée.

Elle réussi à se frayer un chemin, et chercha une grande tête décolorée, aux cheveux mi-long. Avec sa taille et sa carrure, il devait pourtant être facile à repérer, non ?

Elle sentit soudainement un lourd poids s'écraser violemment sur son dos. Et s'étala magistralement au sol.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à hurler de tout ses poumons sur l'infâme être qui avait osé lui tomber dessus, elle sentit deux bras la soulever, la retourner, la reposer sur mes pieds, avant de la serrer très fort.

- Rosette !

- Jazzie ! Hurla t-elle à son tour.

Et se fut un long moment d'embrassade entre les deux amis. Jasper Hawards et Rosélia-Armanda Priestonn se connaissaient depuis leur première année. Ils étaient inséparables depuis. Jasper, dis Jazz, était né-moldu d'origine américaine. Tandis que Rosélia-Armanda, dîtes Rose, était d'origine sang-pur d'une des plus prestigieuses familles de noble. Les Priestonn.

On ne pouvait pas trouver de sang plus pur que le sien. On raconte que sa famille porte ce nom depuis le moyen-âge, au temps de Merlin, et des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Leur caractéristique familiale son ces fameux yeux couleur améthyste, d'un violet pur et clair.

Ils se trouvèrent un compartiment vide, et s'y installèrent, tranquillement.

- T'as écouté le dernier album de Bruce Springsteen ? Demande Jazz.

- Il n'est pas à la retraite celui-là ? Répliqua t-elle.

- Faut vraiment que je te fasse écouter, il a un de ses textes !

- Outre notre chère Springsteen, j'ai une nouvelle à t'apprendre, tu ne vas pas en revenir, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Le coupa t-elle.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis préfète en chef !

- Hein ! MacGo à pété un plomb ?!

- Faut croire que oui, déclara Rose avec un immense sourire.

Rose et Jazz étaient tout deux connu pour leur taux de conneries à Poudlard, tout le monde les connaissaient au moins de vu.

- C'est génial ! Ca veut dire, appartement privée, salle de bain des préfets, et tout le bordel qui va avec ! Cria Jazz avec un grand sourire

- Ouiiiiii ! Seulement, il y a un problème. Avec qui je vais devoir partager tout ça… ?

Attendez deux secondes, vous vous demandez certainement, ce que fait une sang-pur d'une famille de haut-rang avec un né-moldu américain ?

C'est simple. Rose est ignorée de sa famille depuis toute petite. Elle n'a presque jamais conversé une seule fois avec son père. Celui-ci et dans une sorte de dépression depuis toujours, et quand elle est là, chez eux, il passe son temps enfermé dans une bibliothèque, et refuse d'y laisser entrer personne. Elle ne le connait quasiment pas …

Quand à sa mère, elle lui mène la vie dure depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Elle n'a jamais su pourquoi.

Quand elle fut envoyée dans la maison des Griffondor, ce fut l'apocalypse chez elle. Sa mère n'acceptait plus rien. Rose fini par ignorer complètement ses origines, et passe la plupart de ses vacances à Poudlard, et celles d'été à errer dans le Londres moldu. Ses parents ne faisaient même plus attention à ce qu'elle faisait, comme si il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant.

Elle était malgré tout respectée des Serpentard, étant descendant d'une famille, voir même, LA famille la plus pure du monde. Personne n'osait s'en prendre à elle. Elle était même convoitée par les autres familles, dans le but d'une union, avec une autre famille, aussi pure que la sienne.

Chose qu'elle ne compris jamais, c'est que ses parents avaient toujours refusé les demandes de mariages qu'ils recevaient …

Pas que cela lui déplaisait, bien au contraire, mais ça lui semblait plutôt louche …

0o0o0o

- Désolé, mais je vais devoir te laisser, on m'attend au compartiment du corps professoral, avec le deuxième préfet en chef. Dis Rose en se levant de son siège.

- Noooonnnn ! Ca fait deux mois que l'on ne c'est pas vu ! Lui dis Jazz en l'agrippant par la taille.

- Et on se revoit pour une année entière mon chère !

- Pas faux. Allez cour ma poulette, MacGo va te tuer si t'es en retard.

Elle lui lança un grand sourire et sortit dans le couloir afin de rejoindre ce fameux compartiment.

Jazz et Rose étaient complètement excentriques dans leur tenu vestimentaire. L'un était du genre métalleux, avec ses longs cheveux décolorés d'un côté et brun de l'autre, tandis que l'autre était plutôt punkette, fana de la musique des seventies et eighties.


	2. Chapter 2

- Entrez miss Priestonn, et asseyez-vous je vous pris.

Le compartiment des professeurs n'avait rien de différent des autres, à part peut être la présence de Minerva McGonagall, qui était, il fallait l'avouer, très intimidante.

Rose s'assit an face de son professeur, et jeta un coup d'œil à la personne assis à sa gauche. Evans Edinson… C'était un cauchemar, un Serpentard issu d'une famille de sang pur assez renommée. Elle ne risquait certainement pas de bien s'entendre avec cet être prétentieux, et imbu de lui-même. Il allait certainement lui reprocher de faire honte à son rang, et à la noblesse du monde des sorciers. Les familles nobles de sang pur étaient de plus en plus rares, et ils étaient les seuls à connaitre son rang de naissance, ainsi que certains sang-mêlé, et les nés-moldu un peu cultivé sur le monde de la sorcellerie. Enfin bref, il fallait faire avec. Et puis, Jazz sera là la plupart du temps.

Comme le voulait chaque année, deux préfets en chef étaient désignés par le directeur de l'école. Les directeurs de maison des deux préfets devaient être de ce fait, présents dans le Poudlard express afin de leur expliquer le règlement de ce statut.

Minerva McGonagall, directrice de l'école depuis la mort regretté d'Albus Dumbledore, également directrice de la maison Griffondor et professeur de métamorphose. Et normalement, devrait ce trouver ici, Horace Slughorn, Directeur de la maison des Serpentard, et professeur de potions.

- Monsieur Slughorn n'est plus directeur de votre maison Edinson. Cette année, nous avons donné ce poste au nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces de mal. Nous espérons cependant qu'il restera plus d'une année. Bref. Il n'a pas pu nous rejoindre dans le Poudlard Express, et vous le verrait lors de la répartition ce soir, il sera présenté.

Edinson hocha la tête, le visage impassible.

- Vous aurez des rondes deux soirs dans la semaine, nous vous laisserons les organiser avec les préfets de chaque maison. Comme vous le savez, deux préfets par maison sont désigné, et serons entre guillemets, sous vos ordres. Vous représentez la discipline et la bienséance de notre école, c'est un rôle à ne pas prendre à la légère. Vous avez le droit de retirer des points aux autres maisons ainsi qu'à la votre pour mauvais comportement. Est-ce bien compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Bien, vous amènerez les premières dans les barques sur le lac et les accompagneraient jusqu'au hall, ou je les attendrais comme chaque année, pour la répartition, ensuite vous les conduirez aux dortoirs, en leur expliquant les règles, puis vous reviendrez devant la grande ou l'on vous attendra pour vous conduire à vos appartements. Est-ce bien compris ?

Ils hochèrent à nouveau la tête, et le professeur les libéra. Ils avaient seulement le temps de se changer avant l'arrivée à Poudlard.

0o0o0o0o0o

Rose attendait l'arrivée de Jazz dans la grande salle. Elle se remplissait de plus en plus d'élèves qui arrivaient par groupe. Les sons finir par remplir totalement la grande salle que Rose ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée de certains professeurs. Ses cheveux avaient complètement bouclé et pris du volume, elle avait été obligée de les détacher. Un élève avait glissé et était tombé à long, elle avait plongé pour le récupérer. Elle avait entendu certain préfet rire, et dire qu'il suffisait d'un simple sort pour le repêcher. Elle lui avait lancé un regard des plus noirs, mimant un geste comme quoi elle gardait à l'œil. Le préfet bafouilla des excuses et détourna le regard, de peur. Rose était satisfaite de son petit manège. La vérité, c'est qu'elle avait coincé la baguette dans la poche de son uniforme, et n'avait plus autre choix que de plonger. Mais bon, personne n'était obligé de le savoir, n'est ce pas ?

Elle repéra la grande tête blonde arriver au loin, et traversa la salle en courant avant de lui sauter dessus, en plein milieu de l'entrée. Quoi de mieux pour se faire remarquer par les nouveaux professeurs ?

Ils retournèrent à leur place. Et laissèrent entrer les premières années, devancés par une McGonagall au visage sévère, comme à son habitude.

La répartition eut enfin lieue. Bien trop longue, comme à chaque fois. Vient ensuite le célèbre discours de la directrice.

- Rose regarde, le nouveau prof…

Rose tourna les yeux à la droite de Slughorn. Il était jeune, beau, bien habillé … Des cheveux d'un blond platine naturel, rien à voir avec ceux de Jazz, qui était brun à la base. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu-gris. Soudainement, un nom lui vient à la bouche.

- Vu sa prestance, ce doit être un Malefoy…

- Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais participé aux dîners entre sang-purs ? Lui dit Jazz

- Je suis quand même d'origine noble, je sais reconnaitre les familles par leur caractéristiques, et les Malefoy ont un haut rang, je crois qu'il vienne souvent voir ma mère, elle est proche d'une certaine Narcissa Malefoy, il est peut être son fils, ou un cousin, qui sait ?

- Mais que viendrait il faire dans cette école, il devrait plutôt être au ministère, avec le pistonnage de sa famille et tout …

- J'en sais rien du tout … Dit-elle.

MacGonagall le présenta comme étant professeur de DCFM, et directeur des Serpentard. Professeur Malefoy. Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

La nourriture apparue enfin dans les plats, et le brouhaha repris de plus belle.

- Tu te souviens du pari que l'on avait fait, lui murmura Jazz à l'oreille.

- Evidemment, lui dit-elle, avec un grand sourire.

- Alors ? lui dit-il.

Rose se leva, et souleva le petit pull qu'elle portait, avant de se retourner. Deux ailes était dessiné de chaque coté de sa colonne vertébrale, en bas, juste en dessus de ses fesses.

- Ouuuuhhh, so sexy darling ! Dit Jazz, d'une voix suffisemment forte pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Rose lui lança un sourire avant de se rassoir.

- Et toi, fait voir !

Jazz releva légèrement le bas de son pantalon et lui montra les tribal tatoués sur son mollet.

- Alors dis moi, t'as utilisé quel sort ? Demanda Jazz.

- J'ai pas utilisé de sort, je suis aller voir un tatoueur moldu.

- Great ! Dit il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Toute personne pouvait penser qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais tout le monde savait que Jazz était gay. Il avait un corps musclé, à la limite de la perfection, et ses traits d'une grande beauté, toute fille aurait pu rêver d'être dans ses bras, mais malheureusement pour elle, il n'est pas du bon « bord ». Quand à Rose, elle avait un tableau de chasse, assez élargis, quoique pas trop. Suffisamment pour que sa mère s'arrache les cheveux. « Tu as eu une relation avec un sang-mêlé ! » « Biens sûre mère, mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est à quel point il avait la peau douce … » Enfin bref, heureusement pour elle, elle avait suffisamment de reflexe pour éviter certains sort, seulement certain.

En tout cas, un certain professeur n'en savait pas autant sur cette jeune fille.

- Horace, qui est cette petite rouquine là-bas ? Demanda Draco.

- Vos yeux vous trahissent mon chère, ses cheveux ne sont pas roux, mes châtains-cuivrés. Lui repondit Slughorn.

- Je me fiche de la couleur de ses cheveux, je veux seulement savoir son nom. Rétorqua Malefoy, toujours de cette manière arrogante.

- Il s'agit de Rosélia-Armanda Priestonn, tout le monde le sait voyons. Oh pardon, sauf vous, évidemment.

- Changez de comportement avec moi je vous pris, je reste toujours un Malefoy, de ce fait, je suis un noble.

- Bien, veuillez excuser mon audace.

- Ma mère côtoie beaucoup les Priestonn, mais je n'y aie jamais vu d'enfant chez eux, Hestia m'a toujours dis qu'elle était stérile, quand à Alan, il faut dire qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup. Comment avez-vous dit qu'elle s'appelait ?

- Rosélia-Armanda. Répondit Slughorn.

- Rosélia-Armanda… Murmura Draco. Alan aurait il une sœur ?

- Hestia et Alan Priestonn sont les seuls à porter ce nom. Tout le monde pensait Hestia stérile, de ce fait, la grande et célèbre lignée des Priestonn était vouée à la perte. La plus noble famille des sang-purs allez s'éteindre à la mort du couple. Tout le monde le sait. Et, il y a de cela bientôt sept ans, une jeune fille est appelée lors de la répartition ici même, sous le nom de Priestonn. Elle fut envoyée à Griffondor. C'était exactement deux ans après votre départ de Poudlard, deux ans après la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. Nous avons tout d'abord pensé que peut être une famille de Moldus portait le nom de Priestonn, mais c'était impossible. Regardez ses yeux. Ils sont couleur Améthyste, comme ceux d'Alan. Elle est belle et bien issu de cette lignée, sans contexte, je dirais même qu'elle est bien plus pure que vous-même, mon chère Malefoy.

- Insinuerez-vous qu'Alan aurait commis un adultère ? Demanda Draco.

- Vous connaissez Hestia aussi bien que moi, elle aurait tué la mère et l'enfant si jamais cela aurait été fait. Et sinon, elle n'aurait pas laissé l'enfant avec le nom de son mari. Je pense plutôt, que c'est cette enfant là, qui est responsable de la stérilité d'Hestia …

- Sûrement … Répondit vaguement Draco. En tout cas, elle semble totalement ignorer l'étiquette de la noblesse dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

- Beaucoup de mystère entour la nature de cette jeune fille en tout cas …

0o0o0o0o

Tandis qu'elle s'était engagée dans un long débat sur Bon Jovi et son style –musical et vestimentaire- Américain (inutile de vous précisez qu'il était l'idol de Jazz), elle sentit un regard lui brulait la nuque. Elle se retourna brusquement, et se plongea directement dans le regard de son nouveau professeur de DCFM.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi, pendant une bonne minute, jusqu'à ce que Rose lui adressa un immense sourire hypocrite agrémenté d'un clin d'œil. Elle se leva aussitôt, ainsi que tout les autres préfets, afin de conduire les première années, et de leur expliquer le règlement du pensionnat.

- Inutile de vous préciser que cette petite à un sacré caractère, Draco. Je peux vous l'assurer, elle a tout de même conscience qu'elle n'est pas n'importe qui. Vous le verrez dans vos prochains cours.

Sur ce, Horace Slughorn se leva péniblement de sa chaise, pestant contre certains « rhumatismes » avant de se diriger vers la porte sur le côté.

Draco se leva à son tour, et suivit McGonagall vers l'entrée, attendant le préfet en chef de sa maison.

- Malefoy, je suis tout de même heureuse que vous ayez accepté ce poste. Vous êtes bien qualifié pour enseigner la DCFM à nos élèves.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir une dette envers Dumbledore, et Poudlard est un moyen de me racheter après la guerre.

Son ton resté le même, arrogant, prétentieux. Il restait un Malefoy malgré tout.

Edinson arriva quelques instants après, et salua son directeur de maison respectivement. Qui ne connaissait pas la famille Malefoy après tout ?

Ils attendirent « impatiemment » l'arrivée du deuxième préfet.

- Un Griffondor d'or je présume, lança Draco vers sa collègue.

- Evidemment, je ne serais pas ici sinon. Vous seriez en présence de Filius ou de Pomona s'il venait d'une autre maison.

- Je parlais plutôt du retard, pas de vous professeur.

McGonagall ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Finalement, cela n'avait peut pas était une bonne idée de le faire venir entant que professeur. Certes il n'était pas Mangemort, et le mage noir était mort, même si encore certains partisans vadrouillent encore et reste introuvable, Draco n'en fait pas partie, d'ailleurs, il n'en avait jamais vraiment fait partie… Mais malheureusement, il restait toujours le même personnage. Ses sarcasmes envers sa maison allaient être pires que ceux de ce chère Severus. Les Griffondor allaient en baver cette année … Et les années à venir, très certainement.

Ils entendirent alors des pas précipités dans le couloir, et Rose apparu, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille, essoufflée.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour … Commença t-elle, mais McGonagall balaya ses excuses d'un geste de main. Elle se tut.

- Miss Priestonn, je vous présente le directeur des Serpentard, le professeur Malefoy. Malefoy, je vous présente Rosélia-Armanda Priestonn, préfète en chef des Griffondor. Maintenant, veuillez bien me suivre.

Ainsi, tout le petit groupe suivit leur directrice dans le but de découvrir leurs nouveaux appartements. Ceux des préfets étaient au septième, tandis que les professeurs était au huitième. Malefoy devait connaitre l'emplacement des préfets afin de rejoindre son protégé, si jamais il y avait un problème. Les préfets devaient être informés de tout.

- Bien votre mot de passe est « écorce ». Dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant un tableau représentant un pommier. Je vous laisse vous installer, et vous reposer pour la journée de demain. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Sur ce, les deux professeurs s'éloignèrent et les laissèrent seuls


End file.
